


An Option

by orphan_account



Series: WOTM [1]
Category: Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes
Genre: Gen, WOTM: Abortion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard, especially if you are a pregnant man, whose pregnancy could kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Option

**Author's Note:**

> Writer: Jeanot  
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own "Fantastic Four Earth's Greatest Heroes!"  
> AN: I read something about how abortion is rarely mentioned in M-Preg fan-fictions, so I decided to write this.  
> Warnings: M-Preg and abortion! Johnny Storm is somewhat OOC, because of the situation  
> Status: Complete!

Johnny Storm, has his left arm pressed tightly around his stomach, as he lays on his bed, with his head on the edge. He is ready to throw up into the bucket, that is on the floor. He knows he could not handle a baby, since he still made fun of things. Example, Namor's pants, Namors' ears and Namor's two small winged ankle. He usually make fun of them, and similar things.

Sure, he had an older sister, but he did not want to put the burden on her. She already had enough, since she was practically still raising him.

As Johnny feels the items in stomach on the move, he knows has finally made a choice.

A choice that is not his sisters.

An actual choice, that was not guided by any other.

After he had learned, what the pregnancy is doing to him. He felt like he had no real choice.

Johnny learned that, not only had the cosmic rays given every Fantastic Four member the ability to get pregnant, but it also put the pregnant parent's life at risk. All of their body would be unable to handle any pregnancies properly, even Sue, so the death rate for them would be high.

The young immature Fantastic Four member knows he is not ready to die for a baby, a fetus, that he did not want in the first place. To him, his choice is a hard decision to make, but the only real choice. He is going to abort his pregnancy.

An unhappy Johnny, vomits, into the bucket below.

"Johnny!" The energetic sounding voice comes from a speaker, from H.E.R.B.I.E. "Doctor Richards would like to know if you made your choice."

Johnny slowly sits up, unhappy with how happy H.E.R.B.I.E was programmed to sound. Any other time, he would have enjoyed it, but right how he does not.

"I have!" The youngest Storm knows he still needs his sister's nerdy boyfriend's help. "Tell him I will be in the lab in an hour."


End file.
